1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bed and apparatus therefore, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed supported desk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing a desk structure in association with a bed organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed related apparatus of various types is utilized throughout the prior art for ease and comfort of individuals. Many individuals are required to spend extended periods of time within a bed and accordingly organizations to enhance ease and comfort are required. Further, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a multi-purpose desk structure in association with a bed for ease by use of individuals within the bed organization.
Prior art desk structure of various types as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,210 to Milat wherein a portable table is arranged for use in self-propelled vehicles for mounting relative to a vehicular seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293 to Cobbs sets forth a body supported writing desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583 to Tenner sets forth an example of a lap supported desk.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bed supported desk apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.